Imán de Demonios
by Zyan Rose
Summary: Había terminado todo, la Shikon no Tama había sido reunida y destruida... Y ella... había regresado a su época sabiendo qué nunca más volvería a ver a su amado hanyou, pero una nueva aventura estaba por comenzar. ¿Y si hubiera alguna forma de regresar al Sengoku? (Kagome&Tomoe) -Kagome... ¿ya no amas a InuYasha?


**Muy buenas noches queridos lectores, la verdad es que ando traumada con la serie de Kamisama Hajimemashita :3 y pues también con InuYasha. Amo a los hombres de cabello platinado 3 y bueno aquí me tienen escribiendo más crossover de éstas dos series tan geniales y obviamente sobre una pareja muy rara que vino a mi mente. Y es que no puedo evitarlo… así que cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**

 **Desclaimer:** _Los personajes y escenarios de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Los personajes de Kamisama Hajimemashita pertenecen a, Julietta Suzuki._

* * *

 **Imán de Demonios.**

 **Capítulo I. ¿Tranquilidad?**

Todo había acabado… esa había sido la última vez que atravesaba el pozo milenario. Esa había sido la última vez que lo había visto… ¿Y ahora? Nada… no podía volver, había sido el último día al lado de aquel ser que amaba… y nuevamente era una joven normal. Ante los ojos de todos ella seguía siendo una chica normal que iba a la secundaria y vivía una vida de adolescente… pero ella sabía que no era así. Todo había terminado.

Lágrimas amargas surcaban sus preciosos ojos chocolates, miraba con gran tristeza el pozo qué se había sellado para siempre.

Todo había terminado.

Tendría qué aceptarlo y regresar a la vida qué nunca debió perder por aquella loca aventura qué posiblemente podría considerarse de cuento.

Se limpió las lágrimas saladas y fue rumbo al Goshimboku, en su época el milenario árbol era adornado por una guirnalda sagrada y aún mantenía la marca que indicaba que alguna vez, un hanyou estuvo sellado ahí.

—InuYasha—susurró la joven y no pudiendo evitarlo, lágrimas amargas salieron libremente. Su mano acariciaba la madera del gigantesco árbol y de alguna manera le proporcionaba paz.

Iba a ser difícil… muy difícil.

No volvería a ver los rostros sonrientes de Shippo, Sango y Miroku. El consuelo de madre de la anciana Kaede y los muchísimos rostros de los aldeanos que la apreciaban.

Sin ánimos, regresó a su hogar, dónde pudo sentir en sus fosas nasales el rico aroma de la comida de su madre, el sonido de la televisión y los maullidos de su gato qué le daban la bienvenida.

—Kagome-chan.. Has vuelto—de la cocina su madre salió, viendo con preocupación a su hija qué tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada.

—Se acabó, mamá—la azabache se desplomó sobre los brazos de su madre, llorando amargamente—No podré ver a InuYasha, nunca más.

—Hija… todo estará bien—anunció Naomi, consoladora, abrazó fuertemente a su pequeña—Estoy segura que pronto podrás volver a viajar con los muchachos—quiso animarla—Seguramente tiene algún desperfecto el pozo y en cuanto todo regrese a la normalidad podrás seguir viajando en el tiempo.

Kagome sabía qué las palabras de su madre eran de consuelo, pero no servían de mucho, ambas sabían que el pozo nunca volvería a abrir sus puertas del tiempo y nunca más podría volver a ver a InuYasha. Pero quería creer las palabras de su progenitora y dándole una sonrisa falsa después de limpiarse sus lágrimas se separó de ella.

—Iré a darme un baño—anunció la joven miko.

Naomi miró con preocupación a su hija pero aceptó, pues de alguna manera sabía que la chica necesitaba su espacio y le haría bien estar sola un rato. Regresó a la cocina.

* * *

Se aseguró de qué el agua estuviera en su punto, las sales qué le había echado la relajarían, sus músculos aún estaban entumecidos por la última batalla en contra de Naraku. Todo le dolía, sólo recordaba qué estaba en una especie de campo de oscuridad dónde la Shikon no Tama le hablaba y le incitaba a pedir un deseo… después vio a InuYasha salvarle y regresar al lado de sus amigos… luego… estaba en su época. Todo había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo despedirse de sus amigos.

Nuevas lágrimas surcaron sus ojos, bajando por sus mejillas cómo pequeñas navajas que la herían. Se desvistió y con los ánimos por el piso se metió en la bañera, dónde pudo sentir el agua caliente reclamando su tensión, los músculos inmediatamente se relajaron mientras ella se dedicó a lavar su cuerpo y seguir pensando en las muchas aventuras qué había pasado en la era feudal. Agradecía al destino por haberla elegido a ella y poder traspasar las barreras del tiempo y llegar a esa maravillosa época. Pero ahora todo lo que seguía era ver al frente y seguir hacía adelante. Ella era fuerte y no se daría por vencida, estaba segura qué podría volver en alguna ocasión al Sengoku Jidai.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en el agua, sus dedos ya se encontraban arrugados por el agua y el vapor inundaba toda la habitación de baño. Decidió salir y envolverse en una pequeña toalla qué a penas y le cubría los glúteos. Tomó otra toalla con la cual, enredó su larga melena azabache y decidió salir. A la cocina se dirigió buscando un poco de líquido qué apaciguará su sed.

Al llegar a la misma, encontró una nota de su madre que decía.

" _Kagome-chan:_

 _Iré a recoger a Souta de su clase de Karate y luego me reuniré con el abuelo para comprar la cena de ésta noche. Te he dejado un poco de estofado de res en la estufa. Te amo, regresaremos más tarde"_

La joven miko suspiró, realmente se había tardado en el baño. Pero cierto fue qué el agua caliente había enjuagado sus penas. Y entonces lo vio…

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!—exclamó asustada, al ver a un hombre de cabello platinado y ojos lavanda en una de las sillas del comedor. Le llamó la atención las orejas de perro que adornaban su cabeza. No podía ser posible lo que estaba viendo…

El pozo estaba sellado y no había indicios de que en su época hubiera la existencia de youkais.

—Vaya… así que sí eras la miko qué estaba buscando—habló el lentamente, su voz era aterciopelada pero a Kagome le causaba calosfríos.

—Si has venido a buscar la Perla de Shikon, he de informarte que ha desaparecido de éste mundo—se sentía a la defensiva ni siquiera había notado qué estaba desnuda, solamente cubierta por un par de toallas.

—No he venido a buscar la legendaria Shikon no Tama—habló él molesto, viéndola con desdén—He venido a buscarte porqué sé qué eres una poderosa miko y necesito de tus servicios—el youkai miró a la joven nuevamente haciendo énfasis en qué ella se encontraba desnuda.

Kagome notó ese pequeño detalle y sus mejillas se encendieron furiosamente, intentando cubrirse inútilmente con sus manos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó ella, no mirándolo a los ojos por la vergüenza qué sentía.

—Necesito que me quites esto—Kagome levantó su vista, para encontrarse con un rosario igual al que usaba InuYasha. Eran cuentas de sacerdotisa para domar a un youkai.

—Vale... ya veo—dijo ella, acercándose para tocar las cuentas azules—Es un poderoso conjuro—nuevamente cayó en la cuenta de su desnudez—Deja me visto y regreso.

El youkai la miró y levantó una ceja, los humanos si eran extraños, suspiró y se dijo así mismo qué solamente estaba ahí porque necesitaba la ayuda de esa mujer. Ese maldito rosario le ponía la vida de cuadritos y lo tenía de muy mal humor ; así que lo único que le quedaba hacer era esperar a la morena.

Cuando Kagome regresó, ella llevaba un jersey blanco qué enmarcaba muy bien sus bien trabajadas piernas y una remera amarilla qué la resaltaba por el color de su piel. El youkai la miró con indiferencia y vio que la chica nuevamente se acercaba a tocar el rosario. Kagome sintió el poderoso conjuro qué envolvía al rosario y al youkai.

—Tal vez pueda quitarlo—dejó fluir libremente su reiki, el mismo poder espiritual recorrió las cuentas. Pero el poder de la joven quemó al youkai qué instintivamente la empujó.

—¡Ten cuidado!—gruñó molesto. Kagome cayó en la cuenta de qué estaba tratando con un youkai puro, si se hubiera tratado de InuYasha, no habría pasado eso…

—Lo siento—volvió a acercarse al youkai y dejó fluir el reiki, está vez, cuidando de no quemar al demonio. Sin embargo; una poderosa descarga de energía expulsaron a la joven miko del cuerpo del youkai.

Ambos miraron incrédulos la situación.

—Lo siento… no puedo ayudarte—dijo Kagome finalmente—Es un poderoso conjuro impuesto por una sacerdotisa o monje. Mis poderes no son tan fuertes como lo es el conjuro del rosario.

—¡Entonces tendrás que venir conmigo!—exclamó el demonio—¡No he de quedarme con ésta maldición!—sin previo aviso, el youkai tomó a la joven cómo un costal de papas y saliendo con ella violentamente del recinto Higurashi, ignorando los insultos y pataletas qué daba la joven por intentar liberarse de aquel maleducado demonio albino.

* * *

Eso había dolido ¡Bastante! Aquel despreciable demonio la había dejado caer a los pies de un antiguo templo. Bastante anticuado, estaba segura qué el templo de su familia era más moderno, sin embargo; estaba muy aseado y podían verse los altos árboles alrededor del mismo, las guirnaldas sagradas y el ala de ofrendas en una limpieza magnifica. Era muy hermoso, se admitió. Luego cayó en la cuenta de qué había sido secuestrada por un demonio…

—¿Dónde estamos?—gruñó ella, sobándose el golpe del trasero al caer.

—Estamos en el Templo Mikage, dónde vive la Deidad de la Tierra—dijo el demonio quién estaba indiferente ante ella.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Ya te he dicho que no puedo ayudarte, mis poderes no son tan grandes—chilló ella molesta.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta qué puedas perfeccionar tus poderes—dijo él—Además eres la única qué puede ayudarme, mi Deidad es débil, no puede hacerlo, es una completa inútil y ni siquiera puede hacer florecer un simple cerezo—dijo él con veneno, en un momento a Kagome, aquel youkai le recordó febrilmente a Sesshomaru y su desprecio por los humanos.

—¿Y si te digo qué no?—preguntó ella retadoramente—Además eres un grosero, ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas…

—Tomoe—por fin había dicho su identidad.

—Pues bien, Tomoe. Me voy, no tengo porqué obedecerte—dijo ella testaruda, comenzando a caminar a la salida del templo.

Pero una mano grande detuvo su andar, pues la había pescado por el brazo impidiéndole el camino, ella lo miró molesta. Y aquellos ojos lavanda la miraban altaneramente, Kagome comenzaba a detestarlo y era la primera vez que lo veía.

—Te quedarás aquí—exigió él—Me quitarás ésta maldición. Suficiente tengo con el lazo de familiar qué tengo con mi deidad.

Kagome forcejeaba en contra de Tomoe, ella no quería estar ahí. Ni siquiera tenía porqué, pero ésta vez ella sabía que ni siquiera InuYasha podría salvarla… se entristeció por el recuerdo de aquel hanyou.

—¿Tomoe… qué sucede aquí?—aquella dulce voz paralizó al kitsune y dejó de forcejear con Kagome pero en ningún momento soltó el brazo de la miko.

—Ella es una miko que ha venido aquí para entrenar sus poderes espirituales—mintió descaradamente mientras la pequeña chica miraba sorprendida a la azabache.

—¿Una sacerdotisa?—preguntó curiosa, detrás de ella llegaba un chico albino; quién al mirar a la joven se sorprendió.

—¿Kagome? ¿Kagome Higurashi?—preguntó a la joven qué hasta en ese momento se había mantenido callada por el reciente recuerdo del Sengoku. Hasta qué escuchó la suave voz de aquel chico, lo reconoció enseguida.

—¿Mizuki?—respondió con otra pregunta—¿De verdad eres tú?

—¡Pensé que no volvería a verte!—Mizuki apartó el agarre de Tomoe para con Kagome y estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos a la miko. Ella también le abrazó olvidando momentáneamente el recuerdo de su herida.

—¡Yo tampoco lo esperaba! ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!

—¿Ustedes se conocen?—preguntó la castaña qué estaba al lado de Tomoe mirando la situación sin entender bien qué estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Pocos minutos después también se unían los dos espíritus del templo a ver a la recién llegada.

—¡Sí! Nanami-sama—exclamó Mizuki—Kagome-chan es una vieja amiga, pensé que nunca volvería a verla. La conocí cuando mi antigua ama, aún vivía… ella nos ayudó cuando el malvado Naraku intentaba absorber el alma de mi ama—explicó Mizuki, Nanami miró sorprendida a la chica, pero era imposible qué pudiera conocer a la serpiente… estaban hablando de mucho tempo en el pasado…

—Lo siento Nanami-chan—dijo Kagome, respondiendo a las interrogatorias silenciosas de la castaña—Es una muy larga historia de contar, pero Mizuki-kun es uno de mis mejores amigos—respondió la azabache.

—Bueno, Kagome-chan… ¿Es enserio que has venido aquí para entrenar? Si ya eres una gran sacerdotisa—dijo la serpiente.

—Bueno… si… necesito reforzar mis poderes como sacerdotisa—dijo ella, viendo a Tomoe, en realidad ni ella sabía porque estaba mintiendo por él.

—¡Vale! Qué genial será volverte a tener por aquí, ha pasado mucho tiempo—dijo la serpiente.

—Entonces… creo que bienvenida—sonrío Nanami y la invitó a pasar.

De la misma manera Kotetsu y Onikiri le dieron la bienvenida a la joven, siendo la azabache sorprendida de ver el interior del templo, por dentro era más grande y pulcramente ordenado, las maderas brillaban y se podía sentir un ambiente de paz. Estaba segura qué se debía a los poderes de Nanami, en la pequeña castaña pudo sentir los poderes espirituales pero en una cantidad muy mínima… aún le faltaba mucho por aprender. Sonrío…

Detrás de las dos jóvenes humanas iba caminando en silencio, Tomoe. Quién miraba despectivamente a Kagome y Nanami. En especial a la primera pues nunca antes se había sentido tan ofendido con la conducta de una chica cómo la azabache.

En esos momentos Kagome Higurashi estaba por emprender una nueva aventura…


End file.
